Why am I Must Love You?
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Kagami Lenka, seorang gadis yang masih berumuran SMP menyukai seorang pemuda yang sekaligus adalah sahabatnya, Kagamine Rinto. Namun, setiap kali hatinya harus selalu tersakiti karena Rinto. Akankah perasaannya terbalas?/"Ceritakanlah padaku... Kita kan.. teman..."/"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"/BAD SUMMARY! RnR? One-shoot!


Author:_ Moshi-moshi_, _minna_! _Ogenki desuka_? Hehehe, ini pertama kalinya author buat fic LenkaXRinto. Mungkin rada-rada gaje, jadi mohon dimaklumi X9

Rin: Kalau ga berbakat bikin cerita, ga usah bikin! Nambah gaje suasana fandom aja...

Author: Tapi kan aku mau coba, Rin... *masang puppy eyes*

Lenka: Eh, author ini lagi keserupan, ya?

Author: Enak aja! *ngelempar apel ke Lenka*

Lenka: Woi! Ngajak berantem? Nih! *ngelempar beribu-ribu pisang ke author*

Author: *terjun ke laut (?)*

Len: Woi, kapan mulainya, nih?

Rinto: Len, kamu kan ga ada disini, ngapain muncul?!

Rin: Udah, woi! Ok, langsung aja disclaimernya!

Lenka: **Vocaloid bukan milik authornya, kalau kita jadi milik author, pasti kita udah bunuh diri. Tapi cerita milik Chang Mui Lie!**

Author: *ngambek di pojokan* Silahkan dibaca.. Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya!

* * *

**Lenka POV**

Aku bosan, sangat bosan dengan kenyataan cinta yang pahit ini dan ini hanya membuat hatiku perih saja. Kenapa aku harus terpesona denganmu? Kenapa aku harus menyukaimu? Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu? Padahal hal itu hanya membuatku sakit hati saja.

Aku tau, hubungan kita mungkin hanya sebatas 'sahabat', tak lebih dari itu. Tapi aku ingin lebih dari seorang 'sahabat' dimatamu. Bisakah aku? Walaupun hanya sekali, aku ingin merasakannya.

Berkali-kali kau curhat padaku, berkali-kali kau tertawa didepanku dan berkali-kali kau menahan tangismu didepanku, itu semua karena hatimu. Menangislah, karena aku ada didekatmu dan akan selalu disisimu. Curahkanlah yang ingin kau curahkan, karena aku akan selalu bersedia mendengarkanmu sampai kapanpun. Tertawalah sepuasmu, karena aku ingin melihatmu bahagia.

Semuanya darimu itu kusukai, walaupun terkadang sikapmu dingin padaku, tapi itu menciptakan sikap _cool_mu yang membuatku terpesona. Oh, mengapa aku harus terpesona denganmu? Padahal hal itu hanya membuat hatiku sakit saja.

"Lenka!" panggil seseorang.

Aku menengok dan melihat Rinto berlari kecil ke arahku. Ada apa ini? Dia kelihatannya senang sekali.

"_Doushita no_, Rinto-kun?" tanyaku.

"Akhirnya... ehem! Rin.. menerimaku sebagai pacarnya... Aku.. sangat senang" kata Rinto sambil tersenyum.

Lagi. Mengapa aku harus bernasib seperti ini? Hatiku selalu terasa terpecah belah mengingatmu mengatakan hal itu.

"AᅳAh.. _Sokka_... _Omedetou ne_, Rinto-kun..." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Bukan, bukan senyuman tulus atau manis yang ku berikan. Tapi senyuman palsu, aku tak ingin menangis di depan Rinto. Tidak lagi...

* * *

Pagi ini, seperti biasanya aku harus piket di hari kamis. Karena itu, aku sengaja datang jam 6:15, agar selama piket, tak ada yang menginjak lantai yang mungkin basah karena dipel.

"Fyuuh... Akhirnya selesai juga.." kataku.

**GREEETT...!**

Pintu kelas tergeser oleh seseorang. Ku lihat orang itu tampak lesu, ia seperti habis disiksa oleh sesuatu.

"RiᅳRinto-kun.. _ohayou_..." sapaku.

"_Ohayou_, Lenka.." balas Rinto.

Aneh, dia tak seperti biasanya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menimpahnya? Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak terlalu sering bersama Rinto yang pastinya karena pacarnya, Rin. Aku tak mau menjadi beban penghalang diantara mereka dan membuat Rin salah paham.

"_Doushita no_, Rinto-kun?" tanyaku.

"_Iie_... _Nandemonai_" jawab Rinto.

Ku dekati Rinto, sepertinya dia memang sedang terbebani suatu masalah. Di saat seperti inilah, aku selalu ada untuknya. Dan aku ingin selalu ada ketika dia terbebani masalah. Walaupun aku juga sedang mendapatkan masalah, aku juga ingin membantunya. Aku tak peduli seberat apapun masalah yang dihadapi, aku juga tak peduli jika masalah itu akhir-akhirnya terlempar kepadaku.

Yang penting, aku ingin selalu ada untuk Rinto, aku tidak mau melihatnya terbebani terlalu lama. Aku ingin menghiburnya, aku mau melihatnya tersenyum. Hatiku seakan tergores pisau jika melihatnya sedih.

"Ceritakanlah padaku... Kita kan.. teman..." kataku dengan suara agak berat.

Aku duduk disebelah Rinto. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dipundakku, ku lihat air mata mengalir secara perlahan dipipinya. Ia langsung mengusapnya.

"Menangislah... karena itu meredakan perasaan dan menenangkan dirimu. Cerita saja... mungkin aku bisa membantumu" kataku.

"Lenka... ku rasa.. Rin... bukan yang terbaik untukku. Awalnya aku berpikir dia akan selalu berada disisku... tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Orang yang disukainya bukanlah aku... melainkan.. Len..." kata Rinto.

'_Aku ingin... dan akan selalu berada disisimu setiap kau membutuhkanku, Rinto..._' pikirku.

"Bersabarlah, Rinto... Aku yakin kau akan menemukan gadis yang terbaik untukmu.." hiburku.

Walaupun mungkin gadis itu bukanlah diriku, tapi aku tetap bahagia jika gadis itu suatu saat nanti bisa membahagiakanmu. Tangisnya mulai meledak dan perlahan dia mulai tenang.

"Sudah tenang kan?" tanyaku.

"Iya... _arigatou_, Lenka.. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang ku miliki dihidupku..." kata Rinto.

'_Sesungguhnya aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sahabat yang terbaik dihidupmu, Rinto... Tapi aku sudah merasa bersyukur jika kau beranggapan seperti itu padaku..._' pikirku.

"Iya.. Yosh! _Ganbatte_, Rinto!" kata Rinto.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya tanpa ia sadari. Apa lagi yang akan kuhadapi selanjutnya setelah ini?

* * *

"Lenka!" panggil Rinto.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Hatiku berdegup kencang ketika Rinto berlari ke arahku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku. Tuhan, apakah aku masih bisa berharap?

"Kau tau? Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Miku kemarin!" kata Rinto.

AᅳAh... Kau terlalu bersemangat untuk membuat hatiku sakit lagi, Rinto.. Mungkin tak ada harapan untukku, aku berharap kau tidak merasa sakit hati lagi ketika bersamanya, Rinto.

"_YoᅳYokatta ne_, Rinto-kun... Tapi jangan lupakan **teman**mu ini, ya" kataku memberi penekanan pada kata 'teman'.

"Eh? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Rinto.

"Ah.. Tak apa, kalau begitu aku keluar kelas sebentar, ya. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan" kataku berbohong sambil tersenyum, senyuman palsu.

Aku langsung berlari keluar kelas dan mungkin dengan buliran air mata yang sudah keluar. Aku menutup mulutku agar isakanku tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Lari! Berlarilah, Lenka! Teruslah berlari!

Taman belakang, tempat yang ku tuju saat , ketika di tengah jalan, aku melihat Miku sedang bersama Kaito. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Aku bersembunyi dan mengintip mereka. Aku tau ini hal yang tidak baik, tapi ini membuatku penasaran.

"Miku... Aku menyukaimu. Kau tak merasakannya sama sekali?" tanya Kaito.

"KaᅳKaito-kun... _gomen ne_... Aku tak menyadarinya sama sekali.." jawab Miku.

Kaito langsung memeluknya dan mencium Miku membuatku menutup mulutku sendiri. Aku melihat mereka, berpelukan, berciuman. Ku rasa Miku akan membuat Rinto sakit hati lagi. Dengan memberanikan diri, aku pun menampakkan diri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tanyaku.

"Eh? Kagami-san? Apa kau mengintip?" tanya Miku.

"Ya, secara tidak sengaja. Apa yang kau lakukan, Hatsune-san?! Kau baru saja menyakiti hati Rinto-kun!" kataku.

Miku kemudian menutup mulutnya, mungkin dia baru teringat. Kaito mendecak kesal.

"Hei, Kagami-san, Miku itu mencintaiku, bukan temanmu itu!" kata Kaito.

"Bukannya kau yang baru saja merebut Hatsune-san?!" tanyaku.

"Tidak! Miku memang mencintaiku. Benar kan?" tanya Kaito.

"Hiks... _Gomennasai_.. _hontou ni gomen_... Kagami-san, bisakah tolong kau sampaikan kepada Rinto-kun? Hiks... Aku... Ku rasa aku tidak menyukainya.. Aku mencintai Kaito-kun... _Gomennasai_.. hiks..."

"_Nande_...? Kau telah menyia-nyiakan cintanya, Hatsune-san!" kataku.

Aku berbalik dan berlari, namun tanpa sengaja, aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya.

"RiᅳRinto-kun..." aku, Miku dan Kaito kaget.

"Jadi... kau sama sekali tidak menyukaiku, ya?" tanya Rinto.

Oh, tidak... Rinto mendengarnya? Dia pasti sudah sangat terpukul.

"_Gomen ne_, Rinto-kun..." kata Miku.

Rinto menundukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum di depan kami. Tidak, aku tidak suka senyuman itu. Itu bukan senyuman yang tulus... itu senyuman palsu.

"Rinto-kun..."

"Kalau begitu, aku berharap kalian berdua bahagia. Ayo kita pergi, Lenka..." ajak Rinto sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku pun mengikutinya berjalan. Selama berjalan, tak ada yang saling berbicara. Hening... Rinto pasti sudah sangat disakiti. Kami berdua melangkah menuju taman belakang kemudian duduk dibawah pohon dan menikmati kesejukan udara disini.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel sudah berbunyi. Ah, padahal baru disini.

"Rinto-kun, ayo kita ke kelas.. bel sudahᅳ"

"Aku tidak mau belajar" potong Rinto.

"Ehh...?" aku yakin hatinya sudah sangat sakit, tapi masa' kita meninggalkan pelajaran, sih?

"_Demo_, Rinto... pelajaran itu kan penting! Ayo!" ajakku.

"Tidak... Aku tidak mau belajar" kata Rinto.

Aku hanya menghela napas. Kemudian aku duduk disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu disini.." ucapku.

Benar, aku ingin selalu berada disisi Rinto untuk menemaninya dan menghiburnya. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya, aku tak mau berpisah dengannya.

"Lenka..." panggil Rinto.

"Hm? _Nani_, Rinto-kun?" tanyaku.

"... _Arigatou_.." kata Rinto.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Selama ini, ketika aku sedang kesulitan, kau selalu membantuku, padahal kau sendiri sedang kesulitan. Kau selalu mendengarkanku dan menanggapiku, aku merasa... tenang dan nyaman ada di dekatmu..." kata Rinto sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa, pipiku mulai bersemu merah. Rinto, andaikan kau tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya...

* * *

"_Ohayou_!" sapaku ketika memasuki kelas di pagi hari.

"_Ohayou mo_" balas Rinto sambil tersenyum.

Syukurlah, sepertinya dia sudah agak baikan. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada Gumi karena akhir-akhir ini, aku sering melihat Rinto bersama Gumi. Mereka pulang bersama, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Mungkin itu memang menyisakan goresan dihatiku, tapi jika Rinto bahagia, aku ikut bahagia.

* * *

**Rinto POV**

"Gumi... dimana kau?" tanyaku sambil melihat jam tanganku.

"Rinto!" panggil seseorang.

Aku menengok dan melihat Gumi yang berlari ke arahku. Aku tersenyum dan membalasnya.

"Cepatlah!" kataku.

Aku dan Gumi akan pergi makan bersama hari ini. Tapi jangan kira bahwa ini adalah kencan! Bukan, ini bukan kencan. Aku dan Gumi memasuki sebuah restoran dan makan disitu.

"Sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Gumi.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan memakan takoyakiku. Gumi menghela napas sejenak, apa ada yang salah?

"Dengarlah, Rinto... Lakukan saja seperti kau menyukai orang lain... Masa' saa Lenka-chan saja tidak bisa..." kata Gumi.

"Entah kenapa, rasanya sulit" kataku datar.

"Hm... Karena Lenka-chan adalah sahabatmu sendiri, ya?" tanya Gumi.

Aku mengangguk. Gumi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, apa ada yang lucu disini?

"Tapi... ku rasa dia juga menyukaimu" kata Gumi.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku langsung tersedak mendengarnya.

Gumi panik dan cepat-cepat memberiku segelas air. Aku langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

"Ah... Dari mana kau tau hal yang seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya, aku sering memperhatikan Lenka-chan, Rinto" jawab Gumi.

"Eh?" aku jadi bingung, apa maksudnya?

**Gumi POV**

"Eh?" Rinto kelihatannya bingung dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang ku katakan tadi.

"Dia biasanya sering ke taman belakang sekolah, bukan? Biasanya setelah ku dengar kau berpacaran.. um... ku lihat dia sering menangis sendirian di taman belakang. Aku ingin menghiburnya, tapi kurasa aku tak bisa mencampuri urusannya..." kataku.

Rinto terdiam sejenak. Aku pun memakan bento yang ku beli tadi, mengingat aku belum memakannya karena aku yang paling banyak bicara (mungkin).

"Kau harus bergegas cepat, Rinto.. Sebelum semuanya terlambat... Selama masih ada kesempatan, kau harus mengejarnya" kataku.

"IᅳIya.." balas Rinto.

Kami pun segera menghabiskan makanan kami.

* * *

**Lenka POV**

Aku menghela napas sejenak. Sudah seminggu ini, aku jarang berbicara dengan Rinto. Ku rasa Rinto memang menyukai Gumi. Lihat saja dia sering mengobrol bersama Gumi. Tapi aku takut... aku takut hatiku dan Rinto tersakiti lagi.. aku takut melihat wajah murung Rinto lagi.. tapi aku juga takut kehilangan Rinto, apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"_OᅳOhayou_, Lenka..." sapa Rinto... agak gugup mungkin?

"_Ohayou_, Rinto-kun..." balasku.

"Um, Lenka..." panggil Rinto.

"_HaᅳHai_?"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, temui aku di taman belakang, ya..." kata Rinto.

Aku yakin ini bukan sinyal untuk berharap lebih. Aku yakin Rinto akan kembali menceritakan kisahnya yang kemungkinan bertopik Gumi. Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tetap selalu mendengarkan curhatannya, karena itu aku pun menerimanya.

"Baiklah... Itu jika aku sempat, Rinto.."

* * *

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi juga. Aku buru-buru keluar kelas dan pergi menuju kelas VIII-8.

"Ano... Apakah ada Gumi-san?" tanyaku.

"_Hai_? Ah, _doushita no_, Lenka-chan?" tanya Gumi.

Aku memberi isyarat padanya untuk keluar kelas karena aku ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar.

"Nani?" tanya Gumi.

Dengan tatapan yang.. sedih mungkin? Aku berkata kepada Gumi, "Tolong jaga Rinto, Gumi-san..." kataku.

"Eh? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Gumi.

"Kau tau? Rinto selalu disakiti oleh gadis yang ia sukai. Dan itu membuat hatiku sakit juga... Aku ingin jika kau sudah menjadi pacarnya, aku ingin kau menjaganya... dan mendengarkannya.. Ku mohon, jangan sakiti Rinto-kun.." kataku.

"Eh? Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu, Lenka-chan?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku sering melihat sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan Rinto-kun.. dan aku yakin, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu.." jawabku.

"Eh? Ahahaha...! Lenka-chan, Rinto-kun sama sekali tidak menyukaiku dan hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia kan sepupuku, kau tidak tau, ya?" tanya Gumi.

Eh? Sepupu? Jadi Gumi itu hanya sepupu Rinto? Wah, aku sudah salah paham, nih.

"Ahaha... Ah... pasti sebenarnya Lenka-chan suka Rinto-kun.." kata Gumi.

Ah, wajahku terasa memanas. Gumi terlihat sedang menahan tawanya, gawat. Ia langsung menepuk pundakku.

"Jagalah Rinto dengan baik" kata Gumi.

"Ehh?" Aku bingung, tapi Gumi hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku. Apa maksudnya?

* * *

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi juga. Aku langsung berlari menuju taman belakang. Dan sesampainya disana, ku lihat Rinto sedang mendengarkan musik dengan headsetnya.

"Ng? Ah, Lenka, akhirnya kau datang juga" kata Rinto.

"_Doushita no_, Rinto-kun?" tanyaku.

Entah kenapa, hatiku jadi berdegup kencang. Apalagi mengingat perkataan Gumi saat istirahat tadi. Ku lihat ada rona merah dipipi Rinto. Ada apa ini? Kok aku jadi merasa aneh, ya?

"LeᅳLenka... sebenarnya.. um..."

"Um? NaᅳNani, Rinto-kun?" tanyaku.

"Um... LeᅳLenka ga.. suki..." kata Rinto yang wajahnya memerah.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Apa yang tadi ia katakan? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi bukan?

"RiᅳRinto-kun..."

"Masih belum jelas, ya?" tanya Rinto.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba Rinto menarikku dan langsung menciumku.

Aku terbelalak kaget dengan kelakuan Rinto yang tiba-tiba ini. Setelah itu, ia melepas ciumannya. Aku menyentuh bibirku masih tak percaya apa yang terjadi tadi. Wajah Rinto masih memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu.. bukan, tapi aku mencintaimu, Lenka... Kau selalu ada untukku dan selalu membantuku. Gomen kalau selama ini aku sering menyakiti hatimu.." kata Rinto.

Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Dengan nada jahil dan tersenyum, aku bertanya kepadanya, "Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu?" tanyaku.

"Hm... Kenapa, ya? Jika kau belum sepenuhnya mencintaiku, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu mencintaiku" jawab Rinto sambil tersenyum.

"Haha... Aku hanya bercanda, Rinto..." kataku.

"Tapi aku serius, Lenka... Um... Kau mau kan.. jadi.. ehem! pacarku..?" tanya Rinto.

Pipiku bersemu merah, "Iya... AᅳAku mau, Rinto-kun.." jawabku.

Rinto tersenyum kepadaku dan secara tiba-tiba, dia menciumku (lagi). Aku hanya terdiam menikmatinya.

Hei, ini ciuman kedua! (/ / / / /)

**OWARI**

Chang: Kyaa~ Aku suka banget pairing ini! *nosebleed*

Rinto: AᅳApa-apaan ini?! Kenapa aku sampai mencium Lenka 2 kali?! (=/ / / /=')

Chang: Hahaha, tabah aja, ya... X9

Lenka: Authornya usil, nih... *blushing*

Chang: Hehe, minna, jangan lupa, review, ya! :3


End file.
